I'm Dating Harry!
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: This is about Bellatrix, Draco and Narcissa having dinner and then Draco blurts out that he’s dating Harry. How will they react? DMxHP and a bit of NMxLM. Merry Christmas Everyone!
1. Dinner

Hey! I've had some serious writer's block so I'm doing an oneshot for my best friend, special friend, beyblade lover and brap buddy Xx.Rei.Lover.xX. It's her birthday on Christmas Day. So this is her birthday fic!

Happy Birthday Brap Buddy and Happy Christmas!

Right, this is about Bellatrix, Draco and Narcissa having dinner and then Draco blurts out that he's dating Harry. How will they react?

DMxHP and a bit of NMxLM.

It's a bit OOC, sorry!

Please read and review!

Knifes and forks scrapped against the plates as the Malfoys' ate their dinner. Draco was pondering. He and Harry had just got together and it was Draco's first gay relationship. They were taking it slow as the whole school knew they liked women. Harry and Draco thought that the school might freak out seeing as the have been straight and enemy's for a long time now. Draco pushed his food around his plate not really paying attention to what his mother and Bellatrix were saying.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Narcissa asked. He shook his head and popped a bit of carrot in his mouth. Harry had it easy. He didn't have to tell his parents or guardians that he was gay with his ex-enemy.

Draco's parents would freak out just like his friends would. Maybe he could wait until he passed his exams and left home. Then he didn't have to suffer the lectures.

No, that's not fair.

Pudding was served but Draco didn't feel like eating it. It was chocolate cake.

"Mother, I'm dating Harry Potter," Draco said, bluntly. He got up and left the room. The last thing he heard was Narcissa and Bellatrix both choking on their puddings.

Draco ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. He sighed as he sat down on his bed.

There was a knock on the door but Draco didn't say anything. The person who knocked entered without a reply.

"Draco," Narcissa sighed. Draco cringed. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few weeks," Draco answered. "Are you going to tell Father?" He looked at his mother with wide eyes.

She chuckled. "I'll leave you to tell him." She sat next to him on the bed as he put his head in his hands. She patted him on the back.

"I don't want to tell him. He'll make me leave Harry as it's not 'the Malfoy way' to be gay."

"Draco, I am happy for you and I'm sure your Father will be too." Narcissa smiled at her son.

- - - - -

Lucius came through the front door after a hard days work at the Ministry. He stood there waiting for Dobby to take his cloak. When he didn't show he remembered that Dobby wasn't his elf anymore. He growled and swore revenge on Harry.

He removed his cloak, hung it up and then removed his shoes, putting them on the rack nearby.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Narcissa greeted her husband. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, love," he greeted back. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Draco has something to tell you," she said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Go ask him." She left and went into the living room.

Lucius headed upstairs to his son's room. He knocked on the door and entered when Draco said.

Draco was laying on his bed thinking. About what or who you say. Well Harry of course.

Anyway, Lucius sat on the edge of Draco's bed. Draco sat up.

"Your Mother said you had something to say," Lucius said.

- - - - -

:o What will Lucius say?!

Sorry that it's so short but it's the thought that counts, hey, Xx.Rei.Lover.xX.

Have a Happy Birthday Xx.Rei.Lover.xX! And Merry Christmas to everyone:D


	2. Lucius' Reaction

I'm back with a new chapter! The last one was rushed so I'm gonna try and make this longer and more detailed. Also, I hope that the spelling and grammer is better (even though my spellchecker has decided to stop working -.- bloody technology).

I did say to some people that I would make a new chapter for Christmas 2008 but I completely forgot! I got an e-mail from **hypnos-magic** this morning saying they were drying to know what Lucius says. xD

Thank you to... Holly Tenugi, crzywhtgrl, kutoki, xsecretwriter, DerangedxandxSarcastic, SlytheringRules and hypnos-magic for reviewing!

I'll shut up now xD. Sorry for the OOCness and spelling or grammer mistakes! Please enjoy!

"_Your Mother said you have something to say," Lucius said._

The Next Day

"So what did Draco say last night?" Narcissa asked. She was using her wand to burn some bread to make toast.

"Nothing. He just stayed silent then turn his back on me," Lucius answered. He was sitting at a very long table reading the newspaper. He was reading an article about how great Harry was. Lucius scoffed to himself. "So I just came downstairs."

"Oh." Narcissa placed a plate of toast in the middle of the table and went to call her son down. "Draco! Breakfast."

Draco took his time coming down stairs. First he was writing a letter to his boyfriend, Harry. Then he slowly took one step at a time. He didn't want his Mother asking how he was and he didn't want his Father asking why he was silent last night.

"There you are," his Father said putting the paper down as he walked through the door. "You took your time."

Draco shrugged and sat down opposite his Mother. His father was at the end of the table.

"Now, Draco, I want to discuss with you about your future relationships," Lucius began, taking a slice of toast.

Draco didn't miss the plural._ Relationships_, Draco thought. _Does he think I'm so sort of whore?_

Narcissa looked at her son. He looked at her. He knew what she was thinking. _Tell him_.

Draco looked at his Father. Butterflies were forming in his stomach while his palms became sweaty. He felt like he did on his and Harry's first date: Nervous.

Draco stayed silent just like he did the night before.

"Now I have a number of women who would love to be in a relationship--" Lucius was cut off.

"I'm already in a relationship!" Draco shouts.

Lucius looked at his son in disbelief. "I was thinking that maybe in a few years, after your exams you could start looking."

"You're not listening, Father. I am in a relationship already." He stood up, grabbed a slice of toast and left the room. He decided to continue the letter until his Father came up and hurled questions at him.

Lucius was up the stairs as soon as Draco found something to talk about. He banged on the and then just burst in.

"Don't walk away when we are discussing your future!" he fumed.

"We weren't discussing it, you were making plans," Draco snapped back. He knew it was a bad move. It only annoyed his Father more.

"Well who is it then?!" he roared.

Draco winced. Should he lie to save his skin or just come out with it like he did yesterday?

"No-one you know," Draco decided to say.

Lucius scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe that! I'll just ask around."

"Good luck. We haven't told anyone."

Lucius was silent for a moment. Why was his son being so quiet to him? Why wasn't he talking to him? Was he being a bad Father? He highly doubted it.

"Was this what you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" he asked more quietly.

Draco scowled. "Yes. But I knew you wouldn't approve."

"Who is it?" he asked again.

"Harry," he whispered.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you."

"I sait it's Harry!" he said a bit louder.

Now for the dramatic pause before....

"WHAT?!"

"See, that's why I wasn't going to say anything!"

"That two-timing little bastard!" he roars even louder.

Now it's Draco's turn to shout. "What?! What do you mean 'two-timing'?!"

"I've just seen him with that ginger boy!"

"Ron? Well they are friends." Draco frowned.

"Since when did friends kiss?" Lucius growled. He turned on his heel stormed out of the room.

Draco was shell-shocked. Harry was cheating on him? That can't be true. His Father was just upset and lying about it to destroy them. Well Draco will just have to hunt Harry down and ask him straight!

There another chapter. Not very detailed, sorry  I might make another one with Draco and Harry talking but only if there's a big demand for it. And if I have the time. Bleeding A Levels -.-

Please review!


	3. I'm Not Dating Harry!

Hey, again! Chapter three coming up!

Sorry for the OOC and this is the last chapter!

Ha! Got my spell checker working! Although, there will probably still be some mistakes.

Suggested love-making but you can all use your imagination for that! xD

Please read, review and enjoy!

.x.x.x.

It had been a week since Draco had found out about Harry's cheating ways and had written a letter to him asking to meet him at Diagon Alley's The Leaky Cauldron. He had ordered two butter beers and was waiting for Harry to turn up. He was late, as usual.

Every time the door opened Draco looked up, his heart skipping a beat and the anger swelling. He didn't know why he said to meet in such a public place. He was supposed to be having a go at Harry in private. Maybe he could suggest a walk somewhere. Knockturn Alley maybe?

"Hey," a deep male voice said.

Draco looked up from his drink and into bright green eyes.

"H-hi," he stuttered. All the anger had just suddenly evaporated. Damn him and his gorgeous face! "Damn you and your gorgeous face!" he whispered darkly.

"Heh. What?" Harry said with a frown.

"Nothing," Draco growls. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He gets up sharply, the legs of the chair screeching against the stone tiles.

Harry followed suit but he tucked his chair under the table. Draco had just left it and made his way outside and into the streets of London. Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his tracksuit bottoms. He was only wearing a tight black T-shirt and found it was slightly chilly.

"So-o, what's wrong?" Harry asked, catching up with him in no time.

Draco took a deep breath and took the only best way he had found out from the past week. "Are you cheating on me?"

Harry stopped in his tracks. Draco stopped a couple of feet in from and then turned. Harry's eyebrows were raised and he looked shocked. Then he burst out laughing.

"It's not bloody funny!" Draco roared. "My Father saw you with Ron sometime last week!"

Harry stopped laughing. "So you told him then?"

Draco nodded once.

"Huh. How did he take it?"

"Well, he wasn't angry about the relationship, he was angry that you were with Ron!"

"I haven't seen Ron in like a month. He's been working, supporting his family."

Draco scowled. "So who were you with then?"

"When?"

"I don't know what day!"

People had started to look at the couple, arguing in the middle of a busy street.

"Well, I am not cheating on you. You know, your father could have said that as a spur-of-the-moment thing because he didn't want to say outright that he hated this relationship."

"Well, I don't care anymore. I always believe what Father says."

Harry scoffed and turned on his heel. "Then you're more stupid than I thought."

"What?!" Draco roared. "Come here and say it to my face!" He stormed up to Harry, grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. Harry was quick to get the upper hand. He planted his lips straight onto Draco's. Draco was shocked at first but quickly sank into his arms.

There were wolf-whistles from some parts of the street. Others hurled abuse. Others asked for a threesome! But the boys weren't really paying attention to the crowd on the street. They were more interested in the kiss.

Harry broke the kiss first. "How about we go home and make up?" He winked suggestively.

.x.x.x.

When Draco woke up the next day, he found himself alone. He could hear voices downstairs but the inaudible. He slipped a pair of trousers on and quietly made his way downstairs. He still didn't believe Harry wasn't cheating on him.

"You have to tell him! And soon! I can't wait any longer!" a female voice said.

"I can't! He got into a pissy with me yesterday! Saying that I was cheating on him!"

"Well, you are."

"Ha! I knew it!" Draco shouted and jumped down the rest of the stairs, almost breaking his leg.

"I'm not cheating!" Harry defended.

"Ginny just said you were!"

"Well, not so much. It's hard to explain," Ginny said. Ginny had cut her hair so short it was not a bob.

"Now I know why Father got mixed up. You do look like a boy," Draco said with a smirk. "Wait, you're cheating on me with a girl! I thought you were gay!"

"I am!" Harry shouted. "Look, I asked Ginny if... she... could...." Harry started to move his hands like Draco knew what he was talking about. He looked at Ginny for some help.

She sighed and took the Draco-way of saying things. "He wants a baby."

Draco gawped at him and raised an eyebrow. "W-what?!"

"I was going to tell you," Harry said with his hands raised. "But I thought that you wouldn't agree and I didn't want to lose you because I knew you'd think I was straight!"

Draco burst out laughing. "What made you think about having a baby?!"

"You're not angry?" Harry frowned.

He stopped laughing. "Answer my question first!"

"Heh, erm, well, Hermione's pregnant and I saw the baby scan photo and was like "I want it!" So I asked Ginny if she would think about helping."

"So why were you kissing her then?!" he asked.

"On the cheek? Is that not allowed?"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'll leave you two to it."

"OK, we can have a baby."

"Yes! Quick! Get her!"

.x.x.x.

What a rubbish and rushed ending! I'm so sorry but I wanted to finish it because I'll never go back into it after I have closed it. And I'm watching Have I Got News For You? It's hilarious!

This is the last chapter because I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Lmao!

Please review!


End file.
